Piccosexual
by Djap
Summary: Piccolo x Gohan, First time, short


PICCOSEXUAL

PICCOSEXUAL

A DRAGON BALL Z STORY

AUTHOR: Djap

LANGUAGE: English

PAIRING: Son Gohan x Piccolo

RATING: PG13-R

BETA: Please, I need your help! Anyone who wants to do it please e-mail me at 

Genre: Romance, Humor

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine and I don't want to make any money with them. I just want them to have a bit fun.

SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY

YOURS DJAP

'/'/'

Piccosexual

a Djap story

'/'/'

A Campfire out in the dark of a desert: It was night, and two figures gathered around it: one sitting and meditating, the other lying and pretending to sleep. The sound of a waterfall could be heard nearby and it smelled softly of burned fish, indicating their evening meal.

"Piccolo?"

Grunt.

"Come on, I know you're not really meditating yet. I want to tell you something."

"What do you want? And make it quick, you should be fast asleep by now, boy."

"Stop calling me that! I'm 24 years old and I don't like it, if you treat me like a child anymore. I'm perfectly capable to decide for myself, when I should go to sleep, even if you still don't acknowledge it."

Another Grunt.

"Piccolohooo!"

"So what do you want from me in the middle of the night? Spill it or sleep. Either way do it quick."

Deep sigh, then:

"I think, I'm piccosexual."

A deep groan.

"I hit your head too hard earlier, didn't I?"

"No, I'm fine. And I've been piccosexual for a long time now, perhaps since you started training me."

"I don't think that's even a word, Gohan!"

"Well, I made it up. I don't know what I should call these feelings in me otherwise. When they told us at schools about flowers and bees, they explained about what heterosexual, bisexual and homosexual means. I tried to find the right term for me and I thought about it for hours on end, but at least I had to understand that none of these terms are the right ones for me. So I defined my own term, and that's 'piccosexual'."

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"I just try to tell you about my feelings, so stop shouting at me! I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault I feel that way."

"So you're saying it's my fault."

Deep sigh.

"No. It's nobody's fault, really. It just happened, and now, we have to deal with it."

"You mean 'you' have to deal with it. Stop bothering me with this crap. Fly to this supid Videl girl and let her cure you."

Evil stare met a broad grin.

"See, that's exactly my point, why I'm sure it's your problem too. You have not one good argument on your side, why you should distaste Videl that much except you've maybe feelings for me too. Perhaps you're even a bit jealous."

A blow to Gohans head was dodged and he hit back pretty hard, so Piccolo had to stop his ambush.

"Stop fighting me. We trained the whole day and we're both exhausted. I want to discuss this with you, because it's very important to me."

"There's nothing to discuss. You must be raging mad if you believe I'd have such feelings for you. I've been your mentor for many years now and perhaps something like a father to you, when Goku wasn't around to do the job, but nothing more."

"I don't believe you. I know, how you look at me sometimes when you think I don't see it, and I'm sure you've seen mine, too."

"You're imaging things, Gohan."

"Well, that was exactly my own thought at the beginning. It's not easy to realize that you're different from all you're friends. It hurt to recognize that I didn't feel anything for men or women. It was even scary to think always only of you, when I had sex with another human beings. Pretending their teeth to be sharper, their skin to be greener, their smell to be altogether different. It was hell and one day I just couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't fair to them and it kept hurting me, so I stopped."

"You never told about anyone besides Videl…"

Gohan started to grin again.

"And why should I've done it? It's not like it would be your business or something. Or was I right and you are probably a little bit jealous?"

"Hrmpf."

Gohan grew serious again.

"Okay, look. It's a fact, that I'm piccosexual. I didn't do it on purpose, so don't get angry at me. I had no choice. I just am. If you really don't feel anything for me, I won't talk about this ever again. So just say so and please don't be angry with me about it."

They were both quiet for a while, contemplating their own thoughts while watching the fire. Then

"When did you realize, that you're pi… that you feel this way for me."

"The day I realized, I would give my live for you without a second thought."

Piccolo snorted.

"That's just stupid, Gohan. You would give your life for anybody on this planet. So you'd be peoplesexual or something."

"You're wrong. It's right, that I would fight for the people on this planet. I would fight even for those who hurt other people. But you give me more credit, than I should earn. I still fear death to my very bone. And I did hesitate before if you remember correctly. Perhaps I would actually give my live for my parents or our close friends. But I wouldn't do it without hesitating and endangering all their lives. And I'm still not too sure I'd really go through with it."

"That's rubbish, Gohan. You would…"

"I'm not my dad, Piccolo. And I have never been. I may be as strong as him, but I don't have his courage or his love for fighting."

"But Gohan…"

"I would give my life only for you without a second thought. Because I wouldn't be able to bear another second on this planet without you. I've had plenty of them, when you sacrificed yourself for me fighting Nappa and I can tell you it was no fun to live with these feelings of guilt and longing for your company."

"You shouldn't mix up guilt with sexual attraction, Gohan."

"Oh believe me, I don't."

Gohans face was adorned by a feral grin.

"I know about sexual attraction, too. Sitting in class and thinking about our training and getting so hard I had to relief myself right there under the nose of our teacher hidden only by a table. Or lying in bed and thinking about touching you and getting so turned on, that I came with my first touch on myself. DAydreaming for hours about your mouth, of your sharp teeth and your violet tongue, wondering how you would taste and by doing that missing two whole meals in a row. My mother was near a panic attack then and thought me to be very gravely sick."

Piccolo started to sweat and groaned silently. He couldn't keep sitting still as Gohan continued:

"I know that you're neither man nor woman, but I'm also aware that you actually could eat if you wanted to. I contemplated the question if that means I could fuck you, or if that would probably hurt you too much. Other times I fantasized about turning you on so much, that you would break my skin only a little, with your fangs or perhaps your sharp nails, because I wished so much for you to mark me as yours. I thought about the possibilities of our telepathic connection and…umpf."

A fierce kiss stopped the flow of Gohans words and suggestions but it didn't seem, as if he minded it. Instead he grinned and returned the kiss, forgetting about everything else.

Endless end

Finished, Saarland, Germany 22nd August 2008


End file.
